


Big Things Come in Small Packages

by sekiharatae



Series: Behind Closed Doors [24]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-13
Updated: 2009-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiharatae/pseuds/sekiharatae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuffie just can't leave well enough alone... but this time, she's managed to send them something they actually use!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Things Come in Small Packages

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt(Porn Battle): Materia as a sex aid  
> Prompt(30_lemons): "Wow, Santa Never Brought Me *That* Kind of Toy!"

"I should have known Yuffie would come up with something like this," Cloud commented, standing with his chin snugged into Tifa's shoulder and his arms around her waist, eyeing the contents of the box she cradled in her palm. His tone was both quietly amused and exasperatedly resigned.

When faced with the couple's refusal to discuss details of their sex life, Yuffie had decided their reticence was due to the fact that they didn't _have_ one. Ignoring Tifa's protests to the contrary, she'd become almost obsessively determined to help them overcome their difficulties.

Her suggestions had so far ranged from the ridiculous to the embarrassing.

First, she had insisted that Tifa needed to read a selection of lurid romance novels - "for inspiration". Reluctantly, the older woman had agreed in order to avoid hours of incessant pleading, and had found the books highly amusing if completely uninformative.

Disappointed but undeterred, Yuffie then gifted her with a brightly hued dildo – "for practice". Flushing almost as red as the toy itself, Tifa had shoved it back into its box and the box back into Yuffie's hands. No amount of ancient Wutaian ninja whining had any effect on either Tifa's refusal or Cloud's steadfast ignoring of the whole exchange.

A few weeks later, following a whirlwind visit, Tifa had found a small circular box on her dresser. She'd opened it with some trepidation to reveal a sleek metal ring, roughly two inches in diameter and as thick around as her little finger. Frowning in mild confusion, she'd shown it to Cloud, who'd merely raised one eloquent eyebrow. Plucking it out of its box, he'd slid it over his fingers and proceeded to calmly stretch the thing until it was almost twice its original size, before handing it back to her with a smirk and the soft-voiced suggestion that she return it.

Doing so had resulted in a five minute long message on her PHS, consisting of Yuffie repeatedly screaming phrases like: "Oh my god!" and "He can't be that big!" and "Is that normal for SOLDIERs?"

More than a month later, they'd begun to think the little ninja had finally lost interest in their love life. Admittedly, Tifa had caught Yuffie staring at Cloud's crotch on more than one occasion, but she'd offered no more unsolicited advice, and had refrained from presenting them with additional sex aids.

Until now.

The black satin box was roughly the size of Tifa's hand, with three Wutaian characters embroidered across the top in dark red thread. Inside, nestled in soft black velvet, were two smooth spheres that glistened like glass. They were clear, about an inch in diameter, and trapped inside each was a tiny, translucent green marble that moved independently when Cloud lifted the toys out of their box.

Although far smaller, the faint glow of those green orbs reminded Tifa strongly of materia as she watched him roll the globes thoughtfully between his fingers, his gaze slightly unfocused and his expression considering. After a moment, he let them click gently together in his palm, a slow smile curving his lips.

That was enough to speed her heartbeat, have her body turning soft and eager in the circle of his arms. She knew that smile, recognized the banked arousal darkening the blue of his eyes.

Apparently, Yuffie had finally managed to gift them with something they were actually going to use.

"I don't know the original Wutaian," he murmured in answer to her unvoiced question, mouth pressed to her throat and breath teasing the sensitive skin behind her ear, "but in Midgar they had several, very descriptive, names." She drew in a sharp breath as his teeth scraped her earlobe, his empty hand sliding across her bare stomach, leaving a swath of overly-aware skin in its wake. "Names like... pleasure balls," he continued, using the hand that held the small toys to press her more firmly against him, the other finding and working the zipper on her shorts, "and love pearls." Nimble fingers slid inside the open fabric, his palm flat and warm over her belly, fingertips just brushing her mound. "Wutaian bells," he added, voice a heated rumble against her skin as he shifted the attentions of his mouth from one shoulder to the other, "and orgasm balls."

Shuddering, she arched into the press of his hand, his fingers dipping lower with the movement, and felt him smile against her throat. "Mmmm... I like the sound of that one, too."

Knuckles a gentle pressure against the curve of her waist, thumb brushing teasingly back and forth as he held her steady, Cloud worked the shorts down over her hips, fingers tracing repeatedly across her stomach as he inched the fabric free on one side and then the other. Growing impatient with his teasing, Tifa dropped the satin box and skimmed her own hands over her hips, hastily wriggling free of both them and her panties. His amusement playing softly in her ears and in a heated exhale over her skin, he nudged her legs further apart, the fabric of his pants rough as it brushed against her thighs, holding her open as he searched between them.

Curling his middle finger, he pressed the nail plate flat against her clit, then gently dragged the smooth length over the slowly engorging flesh in a gliding caress, punctuated by a light flick at the end. Her hips lurched in response and he repeated the motion, setting up an easy rhythm. "Not yet," he answered when she gave a pleading mewl, asking for more friction, more contact. Despite her eagerness, she was damp but not soaked, welcoming but not ready. The hand on her waist opened and shifted, rolling the smooth, glassy orbs over her skin. "These will help."

Nodding, she turned in his embrace, his hand following the movement until it came to rest at the small of her back, rubbing slow circles that worked the orgasm balls against her in a gentle massage. His shirt already removed and pants unfastened, Tifa's slender fingers skimmed over hard muscle and taut abdominals unimpeded, shoving aside soft cotton to curl around his length. Cloud groaned, the sound barely there, mouth slanting over hers in a hard and demanding kiss as he sent calloused fingers to work the clasp of her satin bra.

Skin to skin they tumbled onto the bed, Cloud's larger and heavier form pinning hers beneath it. Delighting in the weight and feel of him, Tifa protested when he broke the kiss to slide lower in the bed, but parted her legs in welcome.

Teasingly he nestled one polished sphere in the well of her navel, before guiding the other between her folds, rolling it back and forth on one side of her swollen button and then the other, the touch light and almost frictionless, nothing but slick pressure. Only after she began to arch and moan did he send it dancing where she most wanted it, circling his fingers to rock the ball against her in tiny motions. Tifa writhed under the strange caress, needing more. Blue eyes intent, Cloud gauged her reaction and arousal carefully, and then uttered a single word:

"Quake."

The small orb of materia inside the pleasure ball reacted, vibrating madly. Gasping, Tifa stared at him with wide eyes, and could only nod when he asked if she wanted more. Again the vibrations came, pushing her closer to the edge. Teasingly, he shifted the ball's location, earning a wailing moan before he pressed it against the underside of her clit and invoked the spell a third time.

She was still trembling with the aftershocks of orgasm when he slipped the ball inside her, carefully positioning it against her g-spot. Each uncontrollable shiver caused the materia inside to rotate and bounce, generating mild shockwaves that nevertheless had a big impact on sensitive and aroused nerve endings.

Resting between her splayed legs, propped up on his elbow at her hip, Cloud rubbed soothing circles over her tummy as she calmed, scattering light kisses anywhere he could reach. When her breathing settled into something close to normal, he raised his head to study her expression, one finger reaching out to playfully tap the sphere still resting in her belly button.

"Want to try the other one?" The question was both invitation and challenge, teasing and coaxing. His eyes glowed ultramarine, gaze scorching, the curve of his smile hungry.

There was really only one answer she could give.

Shifting to lie on his stomach, breath misting over her mound, he snugged the second sphere directly against the pulse between her legs, palm lightly grinding against it as his fingers curved over her slit. Holding her gaze with his, he triggered the spell without further teasing or hesitation:

"Ice."

 _Cold._ Sudden and intense, coating her sex in a layer of frost. She retreated, pressing her hips into the mattress, eyes wide in shock... but a second later his mouth was there, hot and wet and melting the ice with slow, thorough swipes of his tongue.

" _Shiva!_ " she moaned, skin tingling, fingers sliding through his hair to press him closer, and his laughter washed over her in another warm rush, although he didn't pause in his ministrations.

Soon she was sobbing as his lips closed over her clit, gentle suction chasing away the last lingering chills, every sensation somehow more pronounced. Dimly, she felt him slide the second sphere inside to join the first, strong fingers filling her, pressing and stroking and gently urging the smooth surface of the pleasure balls against her sweet spot. Head back, heels digging into the bed she begged for more, for release. His lips feathered over her, accompanied by a brief gust of air, and then the maddening vibrations started up again, this time deep inside her, teasing and inflaming and finally stealing all sense.

He waited, unmoving, until her fingers relaxed and the tight clasp of her body eased; then, as she began to slide down from her peak, took her without removing either sphere. Cloud groaned at the tightness of it, while she whimpered at the fullness, clinging to him with both arms and legs as he rocked carefully against her. Each shallow thrust increased their joint awareness of the toys inside her, the materia beads bouncing and trembling with each motion, generating a subtle vibration inside the larger spheres. Tifa clenched and came again, burying her face against his throat.

"Please," she moaned when her sheath continued to spasm around him, "I can't anymore." Fingers slid between her legs, touch light, and she wailed his name as he forced the pleasure to crest one last time. Teeth clenched, he let himself follow with a hoarse shout, hips grinding her into the bed.

Later, after the tremors had passed and their limbs agreed to support them, Cloud carefully removed the deceptively plain little spheres from her warmth and pressed them into Tifa's palm. She smiled sleepily as he pulled her against him, pillowing her head on his chest. "I hate to say it," he murmured quietly, "but I guess this time we should send a thank you note."


End file.
